Alan Parker
Alan Parker was a contestant on Season 15 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 13th place. Personality Alan was a funny contestant who can crack good jokes at some points. In the kitchen, he was an arrogant and boastful person, believing that he was the strongest chef on the blue team. However, he was mediocre by giving weak performances in challenges and being inconsistent in services, which led to his elimination. Season 15 Episode 1 When the chefs arrived at Hell's Kitchen, they found out that they had to go to Las Vegas immediately, which excited Alan. Arrived there, he said that people screaming for him was what he lived for. After participating in a parade, the chefs met Ramsay at the BLT Steak, which was the prize-winning restaurant, and they were asked to cook their signature dishes there. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Alan was the seventh person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Kristin. Before tasting his dish, he revealed that he was adopted into an Amish family, although he did reveal that he did drink. He made a maple-glazed salmon, Ramsay criticized the dish as the maple syrup leaked into the risotto, and he scored one point. The blue team eventually won the challenge 24-22, and they were rewarded with a ride on the High Roller, and a VIP night at Drai’s Nightclub. During the reward, he believed that the blue team was strong due to having a lot of motivated guys, and believed that it would carry over into the rest of the competition. During dinner service, Alan was on the fish station with Kevin. He knew that the opening service was to show what you had, got his scallops accepted, Ramsay urged him to keep the bar up, and he declared that he was going to own fish. However, he begun working on entrées when it was not called for, and when he brought his tuna up, Ramsay asked him if he wanted to send out the entrées before appetizers, and was called a fucking moron by Frank. Then, his scallops were overcooked, and Ramsay considered the first attempt a fluke. After multiple mistakes, the blue team was kicked out of the kitchen. The blue team lost the service, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Alan was considered by Joe for his poor performance on fish, and when Kevin tried to put the blame on him for pushing him aside, he argued that everybody else fucked up that night. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 2 Before the Dumplings Challenge, Alan got excited due to his Asian heritage. He was paired up with Jared, they got all seven of their baskets accepted, and he said that he knew what he was doing. The blue team lost the challenge 12-13, and they were punished by prepping for a special tableside appetizer for the following service which included pruning 40 logs of mushrooms, taking deliveries of corn, and shucking them. During the punishment, he said that it was “fungus among us” after seeing the huge logs of mushrooms. During dinner service, Alan was on the meat station with Eddie. He was not seen that night, and the blue team won the service. Episode 3 Before the Jackets Challenge, Alan was not impressed that Chad knew French, and called the latter a kiss ass. He was the fourth person from the blue team to have his dish judged, and went up against Meese in the fish sandwich round. His dish was criticized for not having a lot of color, and he lost that round to Meese. The blue team eventually won the challenge 5-3, and they were rewarded with a trip to Bacara Resort in Santa Monica for mixology classes and foot massages. During the reward, he was taken away by the view, and called it the VIP treatment. During prep, Alan said that he wanted to break the curse, and win service after their challenge victory. During dinner service, he served a sea bass appetizer tableside. He was not seen that night, and the blue team won the service after completing the red team's orders. After elimination, he believed that the blue team was solid, and that the red team was garbage. Episode 4 Back at the dorms, Alan commented that the claws were out after seeing Ariel and Dannie argue. The next day, the chefs were given a 5:35 am wake up call, but he complained that it was too early to be dealing with that. During the Duck Challenge, Alan was the fourth person from the blue team to have his dish judged, and went up against Dannie. He made a duck breast with deep fried collier greens, it was criticized for being greasy and bland, and he scored 2 points. The blue team eventually won the challenge 32-30, and they were rewarded with a yacht ride, and eating dinner at the Penthouse Restaurant with Ramsay. During dinner service, Alan was on the dessert station. He was not seen much, but when the blue team was sent to help the red team, he and Eddie were told to stay on desserts. The blue team won the service. During elimination, Alan said goodbye to Hassan as the latter was transferred to the red team. While being dismissed, he still thought that the blue team was strong, but was worried that Hassan might be the reason for the red team to get rolling again. Episode 5 During the Holiday Platter Challenge, Alan was in a three-man team with Jared and Eddie on the Cinco de Mayo platter. He felt that Jared was a little much due to his micromanaging, and told him to focus on his own dish. They were the second team to have their platter judged, and they went up against Dannie, Hassan, and Manda. He made a roasted pollo with rice, it was criticized for not being true Mexican, and he did not score a point. The blue team lost the challenge 4-5, and they were punished by making hard candy, caramel, cake pops, and cookies for the Family Night service. During prep, Alan's poor attitude started to stress out Jared, but he felt the latter was already busting his balls, and the two traded insults towards each other. During the Family Night dinner service, he was on the appetizer station with Eddie. At one point, Ramsay noticed that his risotto was soupy, and while he tried to fix it, Jared noticed that he put a lot of cheese on it, when they were supposed to put just a sprinkle on top. As a result, his risotto was broken up and congealed, and Ramsay chewed him out for his lazy method. Despite managing to get his refire accepted, Joe's mistake forced Ramsay to kick the men out of the kitchen. Both teams were named joint losers, and were asked to nominate two each. During deliberation, Alan was considered by Joe and Jared for elimination, but he argued against that, and arrogantly felt that they picked him over that night. Alan was the blue team's second nominee for elimination, with Joe as the first. During his plea, Ramsay reminded him how his soupy risotto looked like a toilet with shit swimming in it, but he argued that he had good services before, and was very passionate. He was eliminated for his poor performance on appetizers, on top of his irregular performances throughout the competition. During his exit interview, he felt that Ramsay made the wrong mistake, and believed that the blue team lost a strong member, before predicting a couple of losses for his former teammates. Ramsay's comment: "On a night when the dining room was filled with children, it was Alan who needed a babysitter. He and Kevin should both understand I'm not running a daycare." Nomination history Trivia *At age 42 (45 now), he is the oldest contestant of the season. *After his appearance on the show, he returned to his sous chef position at Hollywood Casino at Penn National. Quotes *"Oh, horey dumpring, uh oh!" *(After being eliminated) "Chef Ramsay definitely made a mistake tonight. I'd had a couple missteps in the kitchen, but at the end of the day, blue team, they lost a strong cook. You know, hey, enjoy that, blue team, 'cause I can see a lot of losses coming your way." Category:Chef Category:Season 15 Category:13th Place Category:Pennsylvanians